otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokku1356/"Meiji Monster on a Rampage!" Event Log
Ranking= FH: 1,741 CQ points: 48,248,587 SH: 1,871 CQ points: 54,881,798 TR: 1,694 CQ points: 103,130,385 |-|Item Use= 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 54 Perk Up Potion 1 Level Ups (start LVL 74, end LVL 7x) |-|Claimed= 7 Okita Soji [Restoration] 5 Kondo Isami 3 Abaddon 3 Commodore Perry [Demonic] 3 Kashuu Kiyomitsu |-|Log= Day 1 1~55 Day 2 56~66 Day 3 67~79 Day 4 80~89 Day 5 90~100 Day 6 101~107 Day 7 108~111 Day 8 112~115 Day 9 116~117 Day 10 118~121 Day 11 121~124 Day 12 124~126 Day 13 127~129 Day 14 130~130 |-|Random Drops= Drop 1: Goblerna Drop 2: Yashichi Drop 3: Night Trickster Drop 4: Fortune-telling Memory Drop 5: Peony the Ninja Drop 6: Yashichi Drop 7: Lady Chacha Drop 8: Goblerna Drop 9: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Drop 10: Slingshot Drop 11: Nickel Elf Drop 12: Takemitsu Drop 13: Night Trickster Drop 14: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Drop 15: Rayne Shower Drop 16: Willy Wisp Drop 17: Mummy's Bandage Drop 18: Mummy's Bandage Drop 19: Takemitsu Drop 20: Fortune-telling Memory Drop 21: Takemitsu Drop 22: Goblerna Drop 23: Universal Memory Drop 24: Lady Chacha Drop 25: Komodo Dragon Drop 26: Mizuchi Drop 27: Takemitsu Drop 28: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 29: Universal Memory Drop 30: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Drop 31: Lady Chacha Drop 32: Proto the Nereid Drop 33: Mummy's Bandage Drop 34: Rayne Shower Drop 35: Fire Mouse Drop 36: Butterfly Knife Drop 37: Shuriken Drop 38: Diamond Cutter Drop 39: Mysterious Memory Drop 40: Lady Chacha Drop 41: Willy Wisp Drop 42: Zashiki Bokko Drop 43: Holy Sword Memory Drop 44: Gennyo Drop 45: Helium Elf Drop 46: Fire Mouse, Komodo Dragon Drop 47: Night Trickster Drop 48: Goblerna Drop 49: Slingshot Drop 50: Demon King's Memory (CRYING) Drop 51: Priestly Memory Drop 52: Nickel Elf Drop 53: Tonfa Drop 54: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Drop 55: Fire Mouse Drop 56: Rayne Shower Drop 57: Impish Memory Drop 58: Yashichi Drop 59: Komodo Dragon Drop 60: Gennyo Drop 61: Fiendish Memory Drop 62: Fire Mouse Drop 63: Night Trickster Drop 64: Tender Memory Drop 65: Demonic Memory Drop 66: Willy Wisp Drop 67: Mysterious Memory Drop 68: Peony the Ninja, Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 69: Nickel Elf, Destructive Memory Drop 70: Priestly Memory Drop 71: Demonic Memory, Priestly Memory Drop 72: Famous Knight's Memory Drop 73: Helium Elf Drop 74: Mysterious Memory Drop 75: Soulstone Ticket: Middling, Proto the Nereid Drop 76: Mysterious Memory, Fiendish Memory Drop 77: Famous Knight's Memory, Night Trickster, Night Trickster Drop 78: Soulstone Ticket: Middling, Holy Sword Memory, Peony the Ninja Drop 79: Tender Memory, Demonic Memory Drop 80: Mysterious Memory Drop 81: Soulstone Ticket: Middling, Okita Soji [Restoration], Gennyo, Slingshot Drop 82: boss pked (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Drop 83: Helium Elf, Willy Wisp Drop 84: Slingshot, Gennyo Drop 85: Peony the Ninja, Soulstone Ticket: Minor Drop 86: Okita Soji [Restoration], Gennyo Drop 87: Priestly Memory Drop 88: Holy Sword Memory Drop 89: Fiendish Memory Drop 90: Peony the Ninja, Fiendish Memory, Komodo Dragon Drop 91: Holy Sword Memory, Famous Knight's Memory Drop 92: Kondo Isami Drop 93: Destructive Memory Drop 94: Tender Memory Drop 95: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Drop 96: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Drop 97: Destructive Memory Drop 98: Destructive Memory Drop 99: Demon King's Memory i quit Drop 100: Tender Memory Drop 101: Demonic Memory Drop 102: Destructive Memory Drop 103: Priestly Memory Drop 104: Holy Sword Memory, Yashichi Drop 105: Tender Memory Drop 106: Demonic Memory Drop 107: Fire Mouse, Tender Memory Drop 108: Tyrannical Memory (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Drop 109: Mysterious Memory Drop 110: who knows bro Drop 111: War God's Memory @otogi why are you testing me Drop 112: Okita Soji [Restoration] Drop 113: Demonic Memory Drop 114: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Drop 115: Shogun's Memory Drop 116: Fiendish Memory Drop 117: b y e Drop 118: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Drop 119: Yashichi are you kidding me Drop 120: Okita Soji [Restoration] Drop 121: ok no Drop 122: Mysterious Memory Drop 123: yo forgot to ss Drop 124: Lady Chacha Drop 125: gave away :'D im too lazy to update this LMAO |-|Teams Used= Levels 1-50: Muramasa + Komodo Dragon 4 SE Assist: Titanium Elf LVL 85 or 90 Did normally xxx DMG per SE Levels 51-70: Muramasa + Okita Soji + Aka "Red" Chochin 11 SE Assist: Titanium Elf LVL 85 or 90 Did normally xxx DMG per SE Levels 71-xx: Joan of Arc + Muramasa 8 SE Assist: Titanium Elf LVL 85 or 90 Did normally 24k DMG per SE add a recommended team for xx~xx level l8r + each team and how they did for each mob type |-|Notes= Event Page! ++++++++++++++++++ im gonna chill this event lmao I think I'll just grab sh or something edit: why is ranking so easy lmfao minimal item use and im at like 1.5k LMAO IM NOT EVEN TRYING???? Mob change to skeletons at level 31 Mob change to globs at level x1 oh snap what was it again i think it was 51 Mob change to chap8 things at level 71 Mob change to chap8 + globs (WHY) things at level 141 Category:Blog posts